Sharn
Sharn is a female Glory-bound Orc Swashbuckler that stands 5'5ft tall and weighs 140 pounds. She has rich green skin and a athletic body with DD cup boobs. She has yellow eyes and black hair which she styles into braided dreadlocks. Sharn's primary motivator is power, she wants power so that others will never be able to hurt her again. She wants the power to control others and the power of money, with enough power she'll be able to live a stable carefree life full of simple pleasures. Sharn is usually found in an angry mood, usually due to some slight or weather condition, she just has a habit of being angry at something or other. Sharn is distrusting of others, she feels that everyone is always out for themselves and will betray her at a moments notice. She is a pessimist and has a negative worldview. Sharn tends to be lazy and manipulative, if she can get someone else to do her work she will. Sharn is a focused person, she thinks actions through before she does something and everything she does has meaning. In combat Sharn is bold and daring, willing to risk it all in the life and death struggle of battle. That being said she tends to avoid confrontation if there is no gain in winning. Sharn is narrow-minded and gets very tense when making tough decisions. When interacting with others she is talkative and candid, and very sarcastic. Sharn does not stick to conventional thought, she cares nothing for traditions or decorum, she is a freethinker. She has a mean-spirited sarcastic sense of humor and chuckles to herself when she makes a nasty comment. Sharn doesn't worship any deities or specific religion but she somewhat follows spirit worship. Sharn has a habit of exhibitionism, walking around inns naked or barely clothed. Sharn also snores when she sleeps and sometimes sleeptalks. Sharn also has a bad habit of belching or farting loudly, she just doesn't hold it in and has no shame about it. Sharn enjoys hunting and making leather items from the animals she hunts. She likes being in the wild and camping out under the open sky but she prefers to stay up late due to her heritage. She also likes fishing when she can but doesn't do it the normal way. She likes to catch fish by standing in the river and using her claws to grab fish, just like a bear. Sharn likes to talk about money, hunting, and sex stories usually to the consternation of her companions. Sharn is bisexual and very promiscuous, she feels no shame about sleeping around or having casual encounters. Her sense of modesty is also lacking so she has been known to be doing it in public without a care for onlookers. Sharn prefers beautfiul partners like elf women and men, or just feminine human males. She doesn't really care for big hulking brutes but some muscle sometimes is nice. Sharn fears abandonment and due to that she seldom forms meaningful longterm relationships. So far her only lasting relationship was with Zanis, simply because she enslaved her so she couldn't run away. Current Sharn is currently serving Ulios Battlemen in his quest to retake his kingdom, she is doing it for money and the promise of a noble title and land when he retakes his kingdom. History Sharn grew up in an regular orc tribe in Arcadia, but she was treated as an outsider. She had no parents but the tribe raised her, but it was apparent as she aged she was not like them, she was too pretty, too well formed, and not big enough, she had the green skin and usual traits but she was a different kind of orc. At first her tribe thought of her as a half breed and thats how they treated her. She was abused both mentally and physically as a child growing up, it hardened her heart and taught her to think like other orcs. In the tribe its survival of the fittest and she was a runt among the strong. She was always given crappy food for any work she did for the tribe and she was often used as a sex toy by the strong orc males. Then one day she was beaten into unconciousness and when she woke up her tribe was gone, they had moved on and left her for dead. Sharn said good riddance and walked off in the opposite direction the tribe had gone. Sharn tried to survive on her own in the wild and it went fairly poorly until she came upon a house out in the forest. She was starving, suffering from hypothermia, and was wearing very little clothing she could scrounge up, so she walked up to the door of the house, wet and shivering in the rain, she knocked. The door answered and an elderly elf man was bewildered with what was on his doorstep. A small female orc child shivering in the rain looked up at him with pleading eyes and his heart broke. He took Sharn into his home, fed her, covered her with a blankets and let her sit by the fireplace, an act of such kindness she had never felt before. The elf man let Sharn live with him and even taught her how to use a sword and bow, and how to survive in the wild. She lived with the elf man until she was 14, she had lived with him almost 5 years and she had grown close to the man but then one day he went out into the forest to hunt and did not come back. For three days for the man to come back before she decided to go out and look for him, but she found no trace of the old elf man. She felt she had been abandoned again and steeled her heart. She gathered her belongings and anything useful in the house and left after a month. She traveled to some human cities and joined an adventurers guild to make a living. She did many monster hunting jobs and various odd jobs like working in a kitchen or cleaning latrine pits, she even whored herself from time to time when money got scarce. She became rather accomplished at the guild but her distrust of others made it hard to do higher paying jobs since she didn't get with a party. Finally she decided to move on and left to travel in the wilds. She came upon many orc villages that she would buy supplies from and such. Then when in an orc village she came upon an slave auction where they were showcasing a gorgeous busty elf girl for sale. Sharn couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Zanis on stage being auctioned as a slave. She had to have her, the thought of that elf girl getting bought by one of those horrible orc males with their disgusting faces twisted with lust and rage, it greatly disturbed her so Sharn bid 10,000 gp almost every gold piece Sharn had to buy Zanis. It was impulsive but she was glad she did, Sharn bought Zanis and they magically enslaved the elf girl to Sharn. Sharn taught Zanis how to make love to an orc woman that first night, and she did well. Sharn thought that she would train Zanis to be an adventurer like herself and they could then take on the bigger jobs, and during training Sharn found out Zanis had a hidden power. Zanis could shoot fire from her hands, some kind of magic fire. Sharn immediatly tried to cultivate Zanis to use her powers and find out more about them. When Sharn thought Zanis would be a huge help in battles, she took Zanis out to gain some real battle experience and get money at the same time. They started doing jobs for the adventurers guilds in the human cities, and gained quite a bit of money. Sometimes though money ran real low so Sharn had Zanis sell her body for cash. Men would line up outside Sharn and Zanis's room so they could get a chance to do Zanis for a few gold coins. It saved them from starving and it looked like Zanis enjoyed it so Sharn didn't mind very much. Sharn decided to further cultivate Zanis's power so she took Zanis to Mayrid and hired magic teachers to help Zanis out. During this time Sharn hired swordmasters to help herself with sword skills. Then one day they were approached by Amon who wanted to hire them for a good job. Sharn jumped at the offer and away Sharn and Zanis went. Relationships Sharn has a relationship with Zanis but its now on rocky ground since she was forced to free her from slavery. Character Sheet Glory-Bound Orc Female Swashbuckler 17th/ varient Rogue CN Medium Humanoid (Orc) Int +7; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft; Perception +19 Defense '''AC '''38 '''Touch '''38 '''Flat '''32 '''HP '''182 (17d10+85) '''Fort +10, Ref +15, Will +4 (+8 vs fear, +6 vs charm and compulsion) Defensive Abilities 'Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Resolve 8/day, Charmed Life 6/day '''Weakness '''Light Sensitivity Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '+3 Elf Bane Bastard Sword +30/+25/+20/+15 (1d10+11 plus 17 precision; 17-20/x2) MW Composite Longbow +2 +23/+18/+13/+8 (1d8+2; 20/x3) Greater Unarmed Strike +22/+17/+12/+7 (1d10+2) '''Special Attacks '''Opportune Parry and Riposte, Precise Strike +17, Superior Feint, Targeted Strike, Bleeding Wound, Perfect Thrust, Sneak Attack +3d6 Statistics '''Str 14, Dex 20, Con 14(20), Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 22(28) Base Atk +17; CMB +19(+21 to grapple); CMD 50 (52 vs grapple) '''Feats '''1 Exotic Weapon Proficiency, 2 Weapon Focus (Bastard Sword), 4 Slashing Grace (Bastard Sword(, 4 Dodge, 5 Mobility, 6 Canny Tumble, 8 Spring Attack, 8 Combat Reflexes, 9 Acrobatic, 10 Acrobatic Dodge, 12 Signature Deed (Opportune Parry and Riposte), 12 Skill Focus (Perform Sex), 13 Signature Skill (Acrobatics), 14 Improved Unarmed Strike, 16 Greater Unarmed Strike, 16 Improved Grapple, 17 Savage Slam '''Skills '''Acrobatics +44, Bluff +29, Climb +22, Craft (Leather) +13, Disable Device +8, Linguistics +1, Perception +19, Perform (Sexual Tech) +36, Perform (Dance) +20, Stealth +19, Survivial +10, Swim +9 '''Languages '''Orcish, Arcadian, Avalondi, Kaelithican '''SQ '''Garrack's Glory, Garrack's Freedom, Weapon Familarity, Panache 9/day, Swashbuckler Finesse, Nimble +4, Swashbuckler Weapon Training +4, Trapfinding +8, Vengeful Heart, Resolve 8/day, Deeds (Opportune Parry and Riposte, Kip-up, Menacing Swordplay, Pricise Strike +17, Swashbuckler Initiative, Swashbucklers Grace, Superior Feint, Targeted Strike, Bleeding Wound, Evasive, Subtle Blade, Dizzying Defense, Perfect Thrust, Swashbucklers Edge), Rogue Talent (Unarmored Training) '''Traits '''Savant (Perform Sex), Outcast Gear *+3 Elf Bane Bastard Sword *Leather Bikini Top *Leather G-String Panty of Incredible Constitution +6 *Poncho of Elvenkind *2 Daggers *Thigh High Leather Stockings of Acrobatics +15 *Ring of Protection +3 *Spiked Collar of Alluring Charisma +6 and Proof against Disease and Pregnancy *Bracers of Armor +6 *MW Composite Longbow +2 *Quiver with 20 Arrows *Handy Haversack **Mirror of Deplatory and Hygiene **Barbarians Kit **Medium Tent **MW Survival Kit **Silver Dragon Hide (Medium) **+3 Adamantine Longsword **2422 GP, 5 SP Category:People Category:PCs Category:Brandon's PCs